Ortus Immortui
Ortus Immortui is a zombies map for Black Ops 3. It is the start of a series called "Rise of the Necromancer". Story Elektrizität spoke out against the Emperor Claudius, but Emperor Claudius was being merciful and sent him to the Colosseum to be a gladiator. John stole some salt from a roman soldier and was sent to be a gladiator. Loppu participated in a rebellion and Joshi killed his captain and was sent to be a gladiator. Meanwhile in the Colosseum a day later, the gladiators were choosing their weapons. Under the Colosseum was a cult holding a mysterious ball of something and they were messing around with it. One of them shot a purple beam at it and it exploded with a shockwave that turned everyone into zombies, except for the gladiators. The gladiators felt a surge of power come to them and they felt stronger. A voice started talking to them saying "You must retrieve the elemental weapons in order to escape this place". Elektrizität's newest friend had turned into a zombie and he examined the body and he found that the brain and the soul were connected in these zombies. They had to solve a lot of riddles and defeat a lich to get the elemental weapon pieces. They had to defeat half ascended Emperor Claudius and get the final pieces. A pillar appears from the center of the Colosseum with a orb at the top of it. The crew sticks their weapons into sockets on the pillar and get teleported to the next map. Enemies Zombies- Your generic zombie Skeletons- Bone version of zombies Revenant- A flying skull that shoots fire at the player Guard Zombies- Tougher more glowy version of the generic zombie Guard Skeletons- A tougher more glowy Skeleton Mini Bosses Demi Lich- An enormous magical skeleton Ogre- A massive zombie Bone Drake- A small dragon made of bone that breathes fire Round Enemies Hellhounds- Zombie dog Giant Spiders- A giant, extremely dangerous spider Bosses Emperor Claudius- The main Easter Egg boss that you have to defeat to get the rest of the elemental weapon pieces Ice Dragon- A massive Dragon that breathes ice Perks Jugger-nog- 2500 points Double Tap 2.0 2000 points Speed Cola- 3000 points Mule Kick- 4000 points Quick Revive (Solo and Co-op)- 1500(500 solo) Widows Wine- 4000 points Electric Cherry- 2000 points Vultures Aid- 3500 points Stamin-up- 2000 points DeadShot Daiquri- 1500 points Phd Slider- 2500 points Blood Bullets- 3000 points Cashback Cocktail- 3000 points Point Crusher- 4000 points Candolier- 2500 Points Weapons(around 200 weapons, all of them except the Elemental wonder weapons are in the box) Smgs * PPSH-41 * M1927 * DIY 11 Renovator * HLX 4 * Vesper * VMP * Kuda * Sten * MP40 * Thompson * PPS-42 * Mas 38 * Beretta 1938 * XMC * Ak-74u * Mp5 * MAC-10 * P90 * Type 100 * PPS-43 * MTAR-X * Ripper Assault Rifles * Ak-47 * Stg-44 * Mp44 * XR-2 * Man-O-War * FFAR * Galil * M14 * M4 Carbine * SCAR-H * ACR * ICR-1 * AN-94 * G11 * Commando * M27 * Honey Badger * M16 * KN-44 * HVK-30 * Sheiva * M8A7 * Peacekeeper mk2 * Peacekeeper * LV8 Basilisk * KVK 99m * Volk * X-Eon * R-VN * SMR LMGs * RPK * MG08/15 * R70 Ajax * DIngo * Gorgon * 48 Dredge * BRM * RPD * AUG HBAR * HK21 * M60 * Stoner63 * QBB LSW * LSAT * Mauler * Titan * Auger * MG 15 * MG 42 * HAMR Shotguns * M1897 Trenchgun * M1014 * Double Barreled shotgun * Sawed off double barreled shotgun * Spas-12 * AA-12 * Striker * Ranger * Haymaker 12 * Argus (Argoose) * KRM-262 * 205 Brecci * Banshii * Olympia * Stakeout * USAS-12 * KSG 12 * M1216 * KSG * CEL-3 Cauterizer * Blunderbuss Snipers * Barret 50cal * PTRS-41 * Intervention * Drakon * Locus * SVG-100 * DSR-50 * DBSR-50 * XPR-50 * SVU-AS * Dragoon * RSA Interdiction * Springfield Rocket Launchers * Panzerschreck * RPG * XM-53 * L4 Siege * MAX-GL * Gravity Vortex Gun Pistols * M1911 * Marshall 16 * Rift E9 * Desert Eagle * Rk5 * Python * Executioner * .357 Magnum * Five Seven * Remington New Model Army * Mauser C96 * L-CAR 9 * EMC * Eraser * Hailstorm * CZ75 * ASP * KAP-40 * M9A1 * PDW * M1 Irons Specials * Ballistic Knife * Crossbow * Death Machine * NX Shadowclaw * D13 Sector Melee Weapons * Enforcer * Path of Sorrows * Fury's Song * Raven's Eye * MVP * Nunchucks * Ace of Spades * Brass Knuckles * Bushwhacker * Butterfly Knife * Buzz Cut * Carver * Combat Knife * Iron Jim * L3FT.E * Malice * Nightbreaker * Prizefighters * Skullsplitter * Slash N' Burn * Wrench * Bowie Knife * Galvaknuckles * Hatchet * Sickle * Machete * Pulwar Sword * Wristblades * Gladiator * Shamrock Blade * Omsk Hammer * Samurai * Nauticus Wonder Weapons Fire: Sword, Warhammer, Bow, Staff Ice: Sword, Warhammer, Bow, Staff Lightning: Sword, Warhammer, Bow, Staff Air: Sword, Warhammer, Bow, Staff Water: Sword, Warhammer, Bow, Staff Earth: Sword, Warhammer, Bow, Staff Aether: Sword, Warhammer, Bow, Staff Spirit: Sword, Warhammer, Bow, Staff Elemental guns: Aetheris Proiecto(Aether), Terra Proiecto(Earth), Aquam Proiecto(Water), Aeris Motu Proiecto(Air), Fulgur Proiecto(Lightning), Glacies Proiecto(Ice), Ignis Proiecto(Fire), Spiritualis Proiecto(Spirit). Specialists weapons from Black Ops 4 * Chakrams of Vengeace * Hammer of Valhala * Staff of Ra * Viper and Dragon Easter Egg Step 1: Get A ranged elemental wonder weapon(Excluding guns) and a melee elemental wonder weapon and upgrade them Step 2: Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Rise of the Necromancer Category:Firehammer2004's Maps Category:Maps